I am a Third Person (SUNGYEOL)
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. "Apa maksudmu nona Lee? Orang ketiga disini adalah kau. Aku sudah lama berhubungan dengan kekasihku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan kita menikah tanpa dasar cinta." / "Dia hanya orang ketiga. Seharusnya dia tahu diri. Perasaannya sama sekali tak perlu diperhatikan dalam kedudukannya yang sekarang." GS - MYUNGYEOL / MYUNGJONG


AUTHOR POV

Menikah pada umur 19 tahun bukanlah bagian dari mimpi seorang Lee Sungyeol. Apalagi menikah dengan namja tak dikenal pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Sangat miris karena ia bahkan tak diizinkan menolak.

"Sungyeol-ah." seorang namja menatap sendu kearah Sungyeol yang menunduk didepannya.

"Kita harus berpisah, Oppa. Aku akan menikah." lirih Sungyeol.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku." cetus namja itu.

"Mianhae, Woohyun Oppa." Sungyeol menatap namja yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungyeol-ah. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" sekarang Woohyunlah yang berucap lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi kita tidak mungkin terus bersama. Aku akan menikah dan menjadi milik suamiku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya dengan terus bersamamu." Sungyeol meneteskan air matanya.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai calon suamimu." sergah Woohyun.

"Aku mohon mengertilah." Sungyeol terisak. "Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku." lirihnya.

Woohyun terdiam. Rasanya dia juga ingin menangis. Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai akan menikah dengan namja lain dan meninggalkannya. Membuang semua impian yang ia buat untuk hidup bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya, Oppa." Sungyeol membuka suara lagi. "Tapi ketika aku menikah, maka aku adalah miliknya dan ia berhak atas diriku. Aku tetap harus menjadi istri yang baik untuknya." Sungyeol menatap Woohyun, memohon pengertiannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan datang pada hari pernikahan kalian. Kau tentu tahu aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu yang begitu aku cintai mengucap janji dengan namja lain." lirih Woohyun.

"Ne." Sungyeol mengangguk. "Jaga diri Oppa baik-baik. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk Oppa." imbuh Sungyeol.

"Ck! Mana mungkin aku bahagia jika sumber kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu. Dan sekarang kau pergi." Woohyun tersenyum miris.

"Mianhae." lirih Sungyeol.

"Kalau begitu ini mungkin adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." cetus Woohyun.

Sungyeol membulatkan matanya, "A-apa maksudmu, Oppa?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu bersama suamimu. Bila aku tetap dikota ini, besar kemungkinan kita akan saling bertemu. Kalau kita bertemu, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu. Aku bisa saja mengganggu rumah tanggamu dan mengambilmu dari suamimu. Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat, Yeol." Woohyun tertunduk dan menutup wajahnya.

Sungyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Woohyun.

"Sekarang pergilah. Semoga kau bahagia. Saranghae." Woohyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Sungyeol. Air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa sepengetahuan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menatap nanar kepergian Woohyun. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Mianhae. Nado Saranghae." lirih Sungyeol.

_Selamat tinggal Sungyeol-ah/Woohyun Oppa, _batin keduanya.

.

Sungyeol kembali kerumahnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Woohyun. Ia sampai dirumah dan menemukan eommanya dan calon eomma mertuanya tengah membicarakan perihal pernikahannya dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Myungsoo. Sungyeol sendiri tak kenal dengan namja itu dan baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu saat pertemuan dua keluarga untuk menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Sungyeol masih ingat bagaimana tatapan tajam dan dingin Kim Myungsoo padanya. Namja itu sepertinya tidak menyukai Sungyeol.

"Eoh? Sungyeol-ah, kau sudah datang? Darimana saja?" tanya eommanya.

"Habis menemui seorang teman eomma." jawab Sungyeol.

"Em, ne." sang eomma mengangguk. "Ah cepat kesini, eomma ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang undangan pernikahan dan gaun yang akan kau gunakan." imbuh eommanya.

"Aniya." Sungyeol menggeleng. "Aku lelah eomma. Aku akan istirahat. Jadi, aku serahkan semua persiapan pernikahanku pada eomma dan Kim ahjumma." ujar Sungyeol kemudian berlalu memasuki kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Uh, kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya sang eomma bingung.

"Biarkan saja dia istirahat Nyonya Lee. Ia membutuhkannya supaya bisa tampil segar dihari pernikahannya." ujar Kim Ahjumma.

"Em, ne." Nyonya Lee mengangguk.

Kedua orang itupun kembali berkutat dengan kesibukan awal mereka.

.

Hari pernikahanpun tiba. Sungyeol telah siap dengan riasan dan gaun putih panjang yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Ia sempat menangis ketika dirias tadi, membuat sang penata rias kebingungan dan panik. Namun Sungyeol segera menghapus air matanya dan meminta penata rias kembali merias wajahnya.

Sungyeol cantik. Sangat cantik. Semua orang yang hadir digereja ini mengakui hal itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyuman dari bibirnya. Sayang tak ada yang menyadari bahwa senyum itu menyaratkan kepedihan dihatinya.

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dengan lancar dan sama-sama tanpa ketulusan. Dan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Keduanya memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju kediaman baru mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah baru, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Keduanya sama-sama diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sungyeol tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Myungsoo. Ia juga punya pikirannya sendiri tentang Woohyun yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Apakah namja itu baik-baik saja? Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Mereka sampai dikediaman baru dan langsung masuk kekamar pengantin mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sungyeol memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya, lalu membuka jendela besar yang menuju kebalkon. Angin segar langsung menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus.

"Ahh segarnya." gumam Sungyeol.

"Hei." Sungyeol menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Oh, wae Myungsoo-ya?" tanya Sungyeol lembut.

"Aku ingin bicara. Bisakah kau duduk disini?" Myungsoo menepuk sisi ranjang disebelahnya.

Sungyeol mengangguk dan nampak gugup. Bagaimanapun, ia sadar jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang istri. Sudah ada yang memilikinya dan berhak atas dirinya. Rona merahpun tanpa izin terlihat dikedua pipi putih Sungyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Sungyeol sesaat setelah ia duduk disamping Myungsoo.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." ujar Myungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Nde?" Sungyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Aku punya kekasih dan masih menjalin hubungan dengannya sampai detik ini." Myungsoo mengulang kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin memutuskannya, karena aku sangat mencintainya." tambah Myungsoo.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungyeol pelan.

"Aku mohon kau mengerti. Meski kita sudah menikah, tapi kita tidak saling cinta. Jadi, aku akan tetap berhubungan dengan kekasihku. Kita hanya akan bersandiwara sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai didepan orang tua kita." jawab Myungsoo.

"Kenapa begitu?" Sungyeol merasakan sesak dihatinya. "Kau sudah menikah. Kenapa tidak kekasihmu saja yang coba untuk mengerti." ujar Sungyeol emosi.

Myungsoo tersenyum sinis. "Apa maksudmu nona Lee? Orang ketiga disini adalah kau. Aku sudah lama berhubungan dengan kekasihku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan kita menikah tanpa dasar cinta."

"Tetap saja sekarang aku adalah istrimu." sergah Sungyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu." Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol tajam. "Terserah kau mau menerima atau tidak. Yang pasti aku akan tetap bersama kekasihku dan jangan coba-coba mengadukan ini pada eomma dan appa kita berdua."

"Kau keterlaluan!" Sungyeol memukul lengan Myungsoo dan mulai menangis.

"Berhenti." Myungsoo menangkap tangan kurus Sungyeol dan menahan pukulannya. "Aku benci melihat yeoja menangis. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah menyedihkanmu itu didepanku." Myungsoo melepaskan tangan Sungyeol. "Aku akan mandi lebih dulu." ujar Myungsoo kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi diruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Woohyun oppa." lirih Sungyeol.

.

Sungyeol bangun lebih pagi dari Myungsoo. Ia mandi dan langsung menuju dapur dilantai satu untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi Myungsoo. Meski hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan dari Myungsoo kemarin, tapi dia tetap bertekat untuk melayani Myungsoo sebagai suaminya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah istri sah Myungsoo.

"Selesai." Sungyeol tersenyum cerah setelah berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya dan menatanya dimeja makan.

Ia berniat akan membangunkan Myungsoo untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Namun suara bel pintu rumah mereka membuat Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" Sungyeol berbalik menuju pintu utama untuk menyabut tamu pertamanya dirumah barunya.

Sungyeol membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan bertubuh kurus.

"Dimana Myungsoo?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa bertele-tele.

"Nde?" Sungyeol nampak kebingungan.

"Bukankah Myungsoo sudah memberi tahumu?" yeoja itu menatap Sungyeol. "Aku Lee Sungjong. Kekasihnya Myungsoo." ujar yeoja itu.

Sungyeol membulatkan matanya. Yang berdiri dihadapannya kini adalah kekasih dari suami sahnya. Yeoja yang dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Jadi, bisakah aku masuk dan bertemu Myungsoo-ku?" tanya Sungjong menekankan kata 'Myungsoo-ku'.

"N-ne." Sungyeol membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Sungjong masuk.

"Dia pasti belum bangun. Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Sungjong.

"K-kamar?" Sungyeol terbata.

"Iya. Kamar Myungsoo. Aku ingin membangunkannya." Sungjong menatap dengan tatapan menuntut pada Sungyeol.

"D-dilantai dua. Belok kanan, kamar pertama sebelah kiri." jawab Sungyeol.

"Oh. Terimakasih." Sungjong segera menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Sungyeol yang masih terkejut.

Sungyeol terduduk disofa ruang tamu. Menatap nanar punggung Sungjong yang menghilang dibalik belokkan lantai dua.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membangunkan suamiku?" Sungyeol berucap lirih.

Lima belas menit ia menunggu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari dua orang yang kini sedang berada dikamarnya dan Myungsoo. Sungyeol resah dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungjong memasuki kamarnya.

Hati Sungyeol perih ketika ia menemukan dua orang yang saling melumat bibir diatas ranjangnya. Myungsoo dan Sungjong. Keduanya tengah larut dalam ciuman panas. Sungyeol merasakan air matanya akan tumpah. Myungsoo bahkan tak sedikitpun menyentuhnya semalam. Mereka hanya saling menyatukan bibir ketika digereja. Hati Sungyeol sungguh sakit.

"Tutup pintunya!" suara Myungsoo terdengar dan mengejutkan Sungyeol yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau tidak suka melihat yeoja menangis didepanku." tutur Myungsoo.

Sungyeol tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri disana. Tak ada gerakan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tentang ini kemarin padamu. Jadi sekarang tutup pintunya dan pergilah." ujar Myungsoo.

Hati Sungyeol terasa di sayat ribuan silet mendengar ucapan Myungsoo. Namja itu mengusirnya. Sungyeol menarik nafasnya, sebelum menuruti permintaan Myungsoo untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Sungguh sakit menyaksikan suami sendiri mencium orang lain diranjang pengantin mereka.

.

Sungyeol pergi meninggalkan rumah dan datang kekafe milik sahabatnya Dongwoo. Ia tak tahu lagi ingin pergi kemana disaat suasana hatinya yang benar-benar buruk.

"Pengantin baru punya masalah?" Dongwoo duduk disebelah Sungyeol dan memberikan secangkir cappucino untuk yeoja tinggi itu.

"Dia punya kekasih." ujar Sungyeol.

"MWO?" Dongwoo melotot.

"Hari ini kekasihnya datang kerumah kami dan mereka berciuman dikamarku." Sungyeol tak memperdulikan ekspresi kaget Dongwoo.

"Hah!"

"Aku disuruh pergi dan aku memutuskan untuk kesini dan bercerita denganmu." Sungyeol terus saja bercerita tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi tak tertebak sahabatnya.

"Hahhh~" Dongwoo menghela nafas. "Jadi suamimu selingkuh." Dongwoo menyimpulkan.

"Ani." Sungyeol menggeleng. "Ia bilang akulah orang ketiganya." Sungyeol menatap sendu cangkir capucinno didepannya. "Aku lah yang datang untuk masuk dalam kehidupan Myungsoo yang sudah punya kekasih." lirih Sungyeol.

"Tapi kaliankan sudah menikah. Seharusnya si Myungsoo itu memutuskan kekasihnya. Kau juga bahkan memutuskan Woohyun Oppa demi dia." Dongwoo menyuarakan kekesalannya.

"Dia bilang sangat mencintai yeoja itu." tutur Sungyeol.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia menerima pernikahan ini?" tanya Dongwoo.

"Karena kami sama-sama tidak mau mengecewakan orang tua kami." jawab Sungyeol.

"Tapi kau menderita." Dongwoo semakin kesal. "Dulu saat kau bersama Woohyun oppa, dia tak pernah membuatmu sedih. Dia selalu menjagamu." ujar Dongwoo.

"Sudahlah. Woohyun oppa sudah tak disini." lirih Sungyeol.

"Tapi kalau aku memberitahunya, dia pasti akan kembali dan membawamu bersamanya." tukas Dongwoo.

"Jangan!" Sungyeol sedikit berteriak. "Jangan memberitahunya. Aku tidak mau dia terlibat. Aku tidak mau orang baik sepertinya di pandang buruk oleh orang lain."

"Huh! Kau itu terlalu baik Sungyeol-ah. Suamimu itu akan menyesal membuatmu seperti ini." ujar Dongwoo.

Sungyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih mau mendengarkan ceritaku, Dongwoo-ya."

"Datanglah kapanpun." Dongwoo mengusap bahu Sungyeol.

.

Sungyeol kembali dari kafe Dongwoo dan melihat Myungsoo dan kekasihnya tengah bermesraan di sofa ruang tamu. Ia hanya melihat sekilas dan langsung berjalan menuju tangga untuk kekamarnya.

"Sungyeol-ah." suara Myungsoo menginterupsi langkah Sungyeol. Yeoja itu kemudian terpaksa menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Tadi eomma menelponku dan mereka sudah menyiapkan tiket ke Pulau Jeju untuk bulan madu kita." jawab Myungsoo.

Sungyeol sedikit terlonjak. Bulan madu? Ah benar, mereka kan pengantin baru.

"Eomma menyuruhmu untuk segera berkemas karena kita akan berangkat sore ini juga." tambah Myungsoo.

"Ne." Sungyeol mengangguk dan berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Tunggu." tapi suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar.

Sungyeolpun kembali berbalik untuk melihat padanya.

"Aku juga akan mengajak Sungjong dalam perjalanan kita." sudah Sungyeol kira.

"Ne." Sungyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Myungsoo bergumam sambil memandang punggung Sungyeol yang perlahan menghilang di belokkan menuju kamar mereka.

"Myungsoo-ya, gomawo mau mengajakku." ujar Sungjong manja.

"Ne chagi, kau kan kekasihku." tutur Myungsoo.

.

Sore hari yang sedikit mendung, ketiga orang -Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong- itu menempuh perjalanan ke Bandara. Mereka segera memasuki pesawat begitu jam penerbangan mereka menuju Jeju sudah diberitahukan. Sungyeol merutuki kenapa mereka bertiga harus duduk dalam satu seat yang sama. Myungsoo berada ditengah, Sungjong didekat jendela, dan Sungyeol disisi satunya lagi. Kedua orang itu terus saja bermesraan selama perjalanan dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungyeol risih.

Sungyeol mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan majalah atau katalog yang tersedia di pesawat. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa tenang kalau Sungjong terus saja bermanja-manja pada Myungsoo disebelahnya. Bahkan Sungjong tanpa rasa malu mencium pipi dan bibir Myungsoo.

"Ukh! Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar." pamit Sungyeol ketika Sungjong kembali akan mencium bibir Myungsoo.

"Eoh?" Myungsoo mengangguk canggung.

"Mengganggu saja!" rutuk Sungjong.

"Sungjong-ah, sebaiknya kita jangan bermesraan jika sedang ada Sungyeol. Tidak apa-apalah kalau hanya sebuah pelukan atau tautan tangan, tapi jangan yang lebih dari itu. Bagaimanapun, kita juga harus menjaga perasaannya." ujar Myungsoo yang mendapat dengusan dari Sungjong.

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan perasaan dia?" Sungjong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Dia hanya orang ketiga. Seharusnya dia tahu diri. Perasaannya sama sekali tak perlu diperhatikan dalam kedudukannya yang sekarang." cetus Sungjong.

Myungsoo terdiam. Tak lama Sungyeol kembali ketempat duduknya. Sungjong memandangnya jijik. Myungsoo memandang Sungyeol sekilas, kemudian kembali pada Sungjong untuk memeluk yeoja itu. Sungyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

.

Mereka sampai dipulau Jeju dan langsung menuju hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh para orang tua. Sungyeol menatap antusias pada pemandangan jalan dari bandara menuju hotel. Ia duduk didepan, disamping supir yang akan membawa mereka menuju hotel. Sedangkan Myungsoo dan Sungjong duduk dikursi belakang.

Sungyeol membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk merasakan angin sore pulau Jeju. Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di pantai?" tanya Sungyeol pada sang supir. "Aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam." imbuhnya.

"Ne." sang supir mengangguk.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat di hotel." Sungjong menatap kesal dari belakang.

"Mian. Tapi kalau kalian ingin segera menuju hotel, duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul setelahnya." ujar Sungyeol.

Bertepatan dengan berhentinya mobil itu didepan jalan yang mengarah kepantai. Sungyeol langsung tersenyum sumringah dan segera turun dari mobil. Yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya seiring berlalunya mobil itu, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tak ada yang sadar kalau Sungyeol juga membawa tas besar yang berisi barang-barangnya.

"Semoga waktu kalian menyenangkan." gumam Sungyeol seiring semakin jauhnya mobil itu pergi.

Ya, Sungyeol memang sengaja meminta turun disini karena ia memang ingin menghindari Myungsoo dan Sungjong. Ia berencana akan mencari hotel yang lain dan menginap disana selama waktu bulan madu yang ditetapkan oleh orang tuanya dan Myungsoo. Lagipula ia tak akan tahan jika harus berada di hotel atau mungkin kamar yang sama dengan Myungsoo dan Sungjong. Jadi ia lebih memilih pergi sendiri. Ini juga bukan kali pertamanya pergi ke pulau Jeju. Ia sudah pernah pergi beberapa kali, jadi dia sudah lumayan tahu.

Sungyeol berjalan menuju tepian pantai. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia ingin melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Ia selalu suka pemandangan ini. Dulu, dimasa lalu, ia sering melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam bersama Woohyun. Ah, Sungyeol benar-benar merindukan namja itu. Entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Woohyun oppa, bogosippo." lirih Sungyeol. Seiring kembalinya matahari keperaduan.

.

Myungsoo memandang jam dinding dikamar hotel yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat sepuluh menit. Ia sedikit khawatir karena belum juga mendapati Sungyeol datang. Sungjong sudah tertidur sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Ah pabbo. Mana mungkin dia akan kekamar ini. Ia pasti tahu kalau aku akan bersama Sungjong. " gumam Myungsoo. "Apa mungkin ia memesan kamar yang lain?" Myungsoo menerka-nerka.

Myungsoo meraih jaket dan ponselnya, kemudian menuju resepsionist dilantai satu.

"Chogiyo, bisa aku tahu nomor kamar dari nona Lee Sungyeol?" tanya Myungsoo pada yeoja yang bertugas.

"Tunggu sebentar." yeoja itu mencari lewat komputer didepannya. "maaf, tapi tidak ada tamu yang bernama Lee Sungyeol di hotel ini." ujar yeoja itu setelah memeriksa dalam komputernya.

"Nde?" Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya, mulai khawatir. "Bagaimana dengan nama... Kim Sungyeol?" tanya Myungsoo sedikit ragu.

Yeoja itu kembali melihat pada komputernya. "Ne, ada." jawabnya. "Kamar nomor 108 atas nama Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Sungyeol." ujar sang yeoja.

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya. Itu kamarnya. Maksudnya, itu memang kamar yang sudah dipesankan oleh orang tuanya, yang kini ia tempati bersama Sungjong.

"Oh ne, gamsahamnida." tutur Myungsoo.

Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan meja resepsionist.

"Jadi... kau dimana?" tanya Myungsoo lirih.

Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sungyeol disana. Begitu menemukannya, Myungsoo langsung menghubungi kontak tersebut. Namun nomor ponsel itu tak aktif.

"Aish! Membuat khawatir saja!" Myungsoo menggeram frustasi.

Namja itu akhirnya berlari keluar hotel dan mencari mobil yang bisa ia sewa untuk mencari Sungyeol.

.

Sungyeol berjalan disekitar pertokoan dan menemukan restoran yang masih buka. Yeoja itu merasa perlu mengisi perutnya. Ia memasuki restoran dan duduk disalah satu meja. Seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanannya. Setelah memesan, Sungyeol hanya duduk terdiam.

"Apa yang kira-kira sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ya?" Sungyeol bergumam.

Sejak tadi sore ketika selesai melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam, Sungyeol tak langsung mencari hotel untuk menginap. Tapi dia malah berkeliling demi melihat pemandangan malam pulau Jeju. Menyenangkan. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit melupakan tentang Myungsoo dan Sungjong.

"Silahkan. Selamat menikmati." pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Sungyeol.

"Gamsahamnida." ujar Sungyeol.

Ia yang sudah sangat lapar itupun kemudian langsung menyantap makanannya. Sungyeol makan dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar, Sungyeol meninggalkan restoran itu dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya, entah kemana.

.

Myungsoo menyetir mobil sewaannya menuju pantai dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Sungyeol. Tapi setelah sampai, ia tak menemukan Sungyeol disana. Ia jadi semakin khawatir. Bagaimanapun Jeju itu tidak kecil, ditambah lagi ponsel Sungyeol yang tidak aktif. Myungsoo bingung akan mencari kemana.

"Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Myungsoo entah pada siapa.

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari Sungyeol. Berbagai tempat yang mungkin Sungyeol datangi, telah diperiksa oleh Myungsoo dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tak kunjung menemukan Sungyeol. Padahal ini sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari.

Ponsel Myungsoo berbunyi menandakan telpon masuk. Namja itu dengan cepat mengangkatnya, berharap itu adalah dari Sungyeol. Namun ternyata..

_'yeoboseyo? Chagi? Eodiga?'_

itu adalah suara Sungjong.

_'ah ne Sungjong-ah. Aku sedang dijalan, mencari Sungyeol.'_

_'Mwo? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?'_

_'Ia tidak datang kehotel sejak tadi sore. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.'_

_'Kau mengkhawatirkannya?'_

_'Bagaimanapun dia adalah tanggung jawabku.'_

_'Aku juga tanggung jawabmu, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian dihotel.'_

_'Kau aman berada disana, tapi Sungyeol...'_

_'Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudahlah. Cepat kembali dan lupakan tentang mencarinya. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja.'_

_'Tapi Sungjong-ah...'_

_'Ku bilang kembali!'_

Sambungan telpon itu diputus oleh Sungjong setelah ia berteriak meminta Myungsoo untuk kembali. Myungsoo menatap nanar pada ponselnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Myungsoo dengan langkah lesu, memasuki mobilnya. Namun ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri sendiri didepan sebuah penginapan, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungyeol?" Myungsoo bergumam. Ya, ia yakin itu Sungyeol.

Segera saja Myungsoo berlari menuju sosok itu yang sebentar lagi akan masuk kedalam penginapan. Myungsoo menahan tangan itu sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintunya.

"Sungyeol-ah!" Sungyeol sedikit terlonjak ketika tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba dan menemukan Myungsoo sebagai pelakunya.

"Myungsoo?" Sungyeol menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Myungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja memesan sebuah kamar untuk menginap." jawab Sungyeol.

"Kau sudah punya. Ayo ikut aku." Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungyeol untuk membawanya pergi.

"Tidak." Sungyeol menahan langkah Myungsoo.

"Wae?" Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu dengan Sungjong." jawab Sungyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau itu istriku." ujar Myungsoo.

"Tapi Sungjong kekasihmu. Dan kau sangat mencintainya. Aku hanya orang ketiga. Tidak seharusnya aku berada disekitar kalian. Aku mohon biarkan aku menginap ditempat yang berbeda selama kita disini." Sungyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Myungsoo dari tangannya. "Kembalilah ke hotel tempat kau menginap sekarang juga. Sungjong pasti membutuhkanmu." Sungyeol tersenyum sebelum berbalik akan memasuki penginapannya.

"Sungyeol-ah." tapi panggilan Myungsoo kembali menginterupsinya. "Mianhae..." tutur Myungsoo pelan.

Sungyeol berbalik, "Gwaenchana." dan kembali memberikan senyumnya.

"Karena aku memaksa." Myungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung menarik Sungyeol paksa.

Sungyeol yang kaget tak sempat berontak. Lagipula ia juga tak akan menang dengan kekuatan Myungsoo yang seorang namja. Sungyeol pasrah ketika Myungsoo menariknya menuju mobil namja itu. Myungsoo mendorong Sungyeol untuk segera naik ke dalam mobil, lalu ia menyusul.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Ini hanya akan mempersulitku." Sungyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Kau pergi dan menginap seorang diri, itu juga mempersulitku." balas Myungsoo.

"Aku melakukan ini justru agar kau tidak sulit." Sungyeol masih setengah berteriak. "Mianhae, Myungsoo-ya. Karena menikahiku, hubunganmu dengan Sungjong jadi sulit. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah hadir ditengah-tengah kalian sebagai orang ketiga. " Sungyeol mulai menangis.

Myungsoo diam. Dia memalingkan mukanya, menghindari untuk menatap Sungyeol yang tengah menangis.

"Aku tahu kau benci jika seorang yeoja menangis didepanmu. Karena itu biarkan aku pergi, karena sekarang aku sedang sangat ingin menangis." Sungyeol membuka pintu mobil, akan tetapi tangan Myungsoo menahannya.

Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungyeol kuat, sampai tubuh yeoja itu menghempas dadanya. Myungsoo langsung memeluk Sungyeol.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu melihatmu menangis. Sembunyikan wajahmu didadaku." Myungsoo mengusap punggung Sungyeol lembut.

Sungyeol menangis semakin kencang.

"Sungyeol-ah. Kau memang orang ketiga, tapi aku tidak membencimu." Myungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

.

Myungsoo membawa Sungyeol dalam gendongannya memasuki hotel tempat mereka menginap. Yeoja itu tertidur setelah hampir satu jam menangis. Myungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan langsung disambut oleh tatapan tajam milik Sungjong. Myungsoo mengabaikannya dan membawa tubuh lelap Sungyeol untuk berbaring diranjangnya. Myungsoo melepas sepatu yang dipakai Sungyeol, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh itu. Ia memandang Sungyeol sekilas, sebelum beralih menatap Sungjong.

"Jika kau ingin marah dan memakiku, lebih baik kita lakukan diluar. Aku tidak mau kita mengganggu tidur Sungyeol." Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungjong untuk keluar dari kamar dan menuntun yeoja itu menuju halaman kamar mereka yang mengarah kepantai.

"Sejak kapan terganggunya Sungyeol menjadi penting untukmu?" tanya Sungjong memulai.

"Sejak aku mendapati sikap pemarah dan emosianmu." jawab Myungsoo santai.

Sungjong melotot, "Iya. Aku menjadi seperti ini sejak kau memutuskan untuk menikahi yeoja bodoh itu."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan dan meminta pengertianmu tentang hal ini berulang kali, tapi kenapa sekarang kau masih saja membahasnya." Myungsoo sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku mulai meragukan cintamu." Sungjong berkaca-kaca.

"Sungjong-ah, kalau aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku tidak mungkin dengan teganya membawa kau didepan Sungyeol yang adalah istri sahku." Myungsoo sedikit melembut karena melihat Sungjong yang sepertinya akan menangis.

Dan benar saja, tangis Sungjongpun akhirnya pecah.

"Kau tahu Myungsoo-ya? Sekarang akulah yang merasa menjadi orang ketiga." lirih Sungjong.

.

Sungyeol bangun, dan tidak menemukan seorangpun selain dirinya dikamar. Ia bangkit dari ranjang itu dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia terkejut melihat Myungsoo dan Sungjong yang tidur dibangku taman didepan kamar mereka sambil berpelukan. Itu berarti mereka tak tidur dikamar setelah kehadiran Sungyeol semalam.

"Padahal sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang pergi." gumam Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menutup kembali pintu kamar dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Setidaknya sebelum ia pergi lagi nanti, ia sudah mandi.

Selesai mandi, Sungyeol memakai bathrobenya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Membuka pintunya bertepatan dengan Myungsoo yang juga membuka pintu kamar bersama Sungjong yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Myungsoo gugup.

"Eoh, ne." Sungyeol mengambil baju dari dalam tasnya dan kembali masuk kekamar mandi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo.

Beberapa menit dan ia keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna tosca dengan gambar monyet yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya, juga celana jeans warna biru tua yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol yang sibuk dengan isi tasnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Satu malam cukup untukku. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Myungsoo sedikit lambat mencerna ucapan Sungyeol, sampai yeoja itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ia baru tersadar beberapa menit kemudian dan segera mengejar Sungyeol yang telah pergi. Dan kali ini Tuhan tak membiarkan Myungsoo menghalangi kepergian Sungyeol. Myungsoo kehilangan jejaknya.

"pabbo!" rutuk Myungsoo.

.

Sungyeol memilih salah satu penginapan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Myungsoo. Ia hanya menaruh barangnya didalam kamar, kemudian langsung pergi keluar dengan kameranya untuk memulai perjalanannya di Pulau Jeju.

"Ah~ aku rindu saat-saat menjadi bebas seperti ini." Sungyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menikmati hembusan angin disekitarnya. "Kupikir setelah menikah, aku tak akan bisa seperti ini lagi." gumam Sungyeol dengan sedikit nada sedih.

Sungyeol menuju halte bis yang akan membawanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau Jeju. Ia menaiki bis dan duduk dikursi dekat jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan selama perjalanan. Sungyeol banyak memotret objek yang menurutnya menarik selama perjalanan.

Sungyeol berhenti di sebuah pantai dan berjalan-jalan sendirian disana. Ia melihat sebuah sekop dan ember kecil tergeletak begitu saja ditepi pantai, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat istana pasir. Bersenang-senang sendirian demi melupakan sesaat masalah rumah tangganya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembuatan istana pasirnya, Sungyeol memotret hasil karyanya yang tidak buruk itu.

Puas bermain air dan pasir dipantai, Sungyeol meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat-tempat menarik lain di Pulau jeju.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kalinya Myungsoo melihat Sungyeol, namja itu tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan Sungjong. Meski tubuhnya berada disamping Sungjong, tapi pikiran namja itu tertuju pada Sungyeol.

"Nah, kau ketahuan melamun lagi." Sungjong menarik lengan kemeja Myungsoo. "Kali ini apa alasanmu?" tanya Sungjong kesal.

"Pekerjaan. Appa akan menyuruhku bekerja dikantor sambil melanjutkan kuliah." bohong Myungsoo. Sebenarnya itu tidak bohong, Myungsoo memang benar-benar akan bekerja dikantor appanya. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dilamunkan Myungsoo kini.

"Kau bohong!" Sungjong menatap Myungsoo tajam. "Kau pasti memikirkan Sungyeol kan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah tiga hari dia pergi dan kita tak tahu dia dimana." jawab Myungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Myungsoo!" Sungjong menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memikirkannya? Sekarang kita sedang jalan-jalan berdua, tapi kau malah memikirkan yeoja lain." keluh Sungjong.

"Kau tahu jika kehidupan kita tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi sejak Sungyeol hadir." tutur Myungsoo.

"Iya. Yeoja itu adalah parasit. Racun di hubungan kita. Orang ketiga tak tahu diri." maki Sungjong.

"Ucapanmu sedikit keterlaluan dari biasanya, Sungjong-ah." Myungsoo menatap Sungjong.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli." Sungjong berbalik meninggalkan Myungsoo. Ia sangat kesal dengan namja itu.

Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan Myungsoo, Sungjong mematung ketika melihat Sungyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Yeoja itu sedang sibuk memotret berbagai pemadangan yang tersaji didepannya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Myungsoo dan Sungjong didekatnya. Myungsoo berlari mengejar Sungjong dan meraih tangan yeoja itu dengan mudah karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Myungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Sungjong dan terkejut melihat Sungyeol yang kini sedang ditatap oleh Sungjong. Keduanya mematung ketika Sungyeol berjalan semakin mendekat. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Myungsoo dan Sungjong.

Sungyeol berhenti memotret ketika lensanya membidik pada dua orang yang dikenalnya berdiri hanya tiga langkah darinya. Ia balas menatap kedua orang itu yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sungyeol berusaha menghiraukan dan terus melangkah melewati dua orang itu. Namun baru satu langkah ia melewati keduanya, langkah Sungyeol terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menahan tangannya. Itu adalah tangan Myungsoo. ya. Kedua tangan namja itu memegang tangan dua yeoja yang berbeda. Tangan kanan memegang tangan Sungjong. Sedang tangan kiri memegang tangan Sungyeol.

"Kemana saja kau, Sungyeol-ah?" Myungsoo menatap pada Sungyeol.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan menikmati waktuku disini." jawab Sungyeol hanya menatap Myungsoo sekilas.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sungjong menatap tajam pada Sungyeol, kemudian menghentak kasar tangan Myungsoo yang tadi memegang tangannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa." Sungyeol juga melepaskan genggaman Myungsoo dan berjalan menjauh.

Myungsoo menatap nanar punggung Sungyeol yang kian menjauh.

"Kau akan terus menatapnya, atau membawaku kembali kehotel?" tegur Sungjong.

Myungsoo tersadar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungjong.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali kehotel." jawab Myungsoo kemudian menarik tangan Sungjong menuju mobil mereka.

Dalam perjalanan, Myungsoo hanya diam. Tak berniat membuka percakapan dengan Sungjong. Membuat Sungjong mendengus kesal akan perubahan sikap Myungsoo. Myungsoo memang orang yang dingin, tapi jika dengan Sungjong, ia bisa bersikap lembut. Tapi kali ini tidak. Namja itu malah mengacuhkan Sungjong. Jadilah Sungjong kesal dibuatnya. Sedangkan Myungsoo, pikirannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada yeoja yang belum genap satu minggu ini menjadi istrinya. Ia mungkin tidak cinta, tapi perasaan khawatir selalu menghantuinya.

Myungsoo mengantar Sungjong sampai kedalam kamar hotel mereka. Mencium kening Sungjong, kemudian kembali pergi meninggalkan Sungjong sendirian didalam kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sungjong menahan lengan Myungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi untuk berbicara pada seseorang." jawab Myungsoo dan langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan larangan Sungjong.

.

Myungsoo melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat sebelumnya ia bertemu Sungyeol. Berharap yeoja itu masih disana. Ia berlari mencari Sungyeol, sampai ia menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dibawah pohon sakura. Sungyeol tengah sibuk melihat-lihat hasil foto pada kameranya.

"Sungyeol-ah." Myungsoo memanggil nama yeoja itu.

Sungyeol mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Myungsoo yang memanggilnya. Namja itu tanpa disuruh, langsung mengambil tempat duduk persis disebelah Sungyeol. Sungyeol masih terpaku pada sosok disampingnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seolah aku ini hantu." Myungsoo mendengus.

"Eh? Mian." Sungyeol mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Dan kita harus pulang bersama." Myungsoo mengingatkan. "Jadi beri tahu aku alamat hotelmu agar aku bisa menjemputmu besok." imbuhnya.

"Ani." Sungyeol menggeleng. "Cukup beri tahu aku jam keberangkatannya dan aku akan berada di Bandara tepat waktu." Sungyeol menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi ke Bandara bersama-sama?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kalau harus datang menjemputku lebih dulu. Jadi, biar kita bertemu di Bandara saja." jawab Sungyeol.

"Hanya menjemput saja tidak akan membuatku repot." tukas Myungsoo.

"Kalau begitu sebut saja ini dengan 'tidak membuang-buang waktu'." balas Sungyeol.

"Kenapa 'membuang-buang waktu' menjadi sebuah alasan?" Myungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Karena 'membuang-buang waktu' dapat membuat masalah." balas Sungyeol lagi.

Myungsoo terdiam. Sungyeol berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menatap Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini untuk menemuiku dan mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah mengingatkan tentang kepulangan kita besok." ujar Sungyeol kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo.

"Apa kau marah?" pertanyaan Myungsoo menghentikan langkah Sungyeol.

"Apa yang membuatku marah?" Sungyeol balas bertanya.

"Karena aku lebih memilih bersama Sungjong di waktu bulan madu kita." jawab Myungsoo.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Lagipula, aku ini hanya orang ketiga. Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku. Kita menikah karena terpaksa dan bulan madu harusnya memang tak ada dalam kamus pernikahan kita." tutur Sungyeol.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Myungsoo merutuki mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Entahlah." Sungyeol mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo, tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kenapa jawabanmu membingungkan?" Myungsoo kali ini hanya membiarkan Sungyeol pergi.

.

Myungsoo kembali ke hotel dan melihat Sungjong sedang duduk sambil menonton TV. Myungsoo tahu kalau yeoja itu tidak benar-benar menyaksikan acara TV didepannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sungjong ketus.

"Hm." Myungsoo hanya berdehem, kemudian duduk disebelah Sungjong.

"Aku tidak akan tanya kemana kau pergi dan untuk menemui siapa, karena aku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya." Sungjong menatap Myungsoo serius. "Tapi yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah apakah kau mulai menyukai yeoja itu?" tanya Sungjong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Myungsoo balas bertanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sungyeol?" Sungjong mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sungjong-ah..."

"Terus terang saja aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan berpaling dengan yeoja itu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Dan kau juga tidak akan meninggalkan Sungyeol."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." Sungjong terisak. "Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Kedudukanku adalah yang paling lemah disini, meski Sungyeol adalah orang ketiganya. Tapi status Sungyeol jelas dimata hukum. Ia istri sahmu. Bagaimana dengan aku? Apa kita akan terus seperti ini selamanya?"

"Sungjong-ah..."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Myungsoo-ya." Myungsoo langsung mendekap Sungjong yang menangis semakin kencang. Ia selalu benci melihat yeoja yang menangis didepannya. Tapi ia sadar jika dirinyalah yang selalu membuat yeoja-yeoja itu menangis.

"Mianhae." lirih Myungsoo.

.

Myungsoo dan Sungjong sudah di Bandara sejak setengah jam lalu, tapi mereka belum juga melihat kedatangan Sungyeol. Pesawat mereka akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi dan mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Akhirnya atas paksaan Sungjong, Myungsoo memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungyeol.

Selama di dalam pesawat, Myungsoo tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Sungyeol. Ia merasa Sungyeol hebat juga bisa mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuatnya selalu memikirkan yeoja itu.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar." pamit Myungsoo pada Sungjong. Dan yeoja itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Myungsoo berjalan melewati beberapa seat dan menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headphone ditelinganya. Ia menutup matanya demi menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Sungyeol." Myungsoo memanggil nama seseorang itu.

Tapi sepertinya yang dipanggil tak mendengar dan terus sibuk dengan musik ditelinganya. Myungsoo tersenyum, sedikit lega karena ternyata Sungyeol berada dipesawat yang sama dengannya. Myungsoo meneruskan langkahnya menuju toilet dengan perasaan tenang.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi semakin sulit saja bagi Myungsoo. Sejak mereka kembali ke Seoul, Sungyeol memutuskan untuk pindah kekamar disebelah kamar pengantin mereka. Sungjong semakin sering datang dan mengambil alih tugas Sungyeol sebagai seorang istri. Sungyeol terlihat biasa saja dan tidak mempermasalahkan. Tapi Myungsoo yakin jika yeoja itu sakit hati juga dengan Sungjong. Myungsoo sendiri mulai sering menatap Sungyeol dan mengagumi semua hal yang ada pada yeoja itu. Apalagi setelah orangtuanya sempat menelpon dan menanyakan perihal bulan madu mereka dan mereka sudah melakukannya berapa kali demi memberikan mereka cucu. Eomma Myungsoo bahkan pernah menelpon disuatu malam ketika Myungsoo akan tidur, hanya untuk mengatakan pada Myungsoo kalau mereka harus sering-sering melakukannya agar Sungyeol bisa cepat hamil. Myungsoo menjadi frustasi dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana mau melakukan sering-sering jika aku saja bahkan tidak satu kamar dengannya dan aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar memegang tangan dan sebuah pelukan." Myungsoo mengerang frustasi. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring dikamarnya.

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menuju dapur karena ia merasakan haus. Namun ketika ia keluar kamar, itu juga bertepatan dengan Sungyeol yang juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Kedapur, mengambil minum." jawab Myungsoo.

"Kebetulan aku juga akan kedapur, biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu. Kau tunggu saja dikamar." Sungyeol memberikan senyumnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Setelah Sungyeol menghilang dari penglihatannya, Myungsoo baru tersadar dan masuk kembali kekamarnya. Beberapa menit ia menunggu, dan Sungyeol datang dengan segelas air putih untuk Myungsoo.

"Ini minumanmu." Sungyeol meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas samping ranjang Myungsoo.

"G-gomawo." ujar Myungsoo gugup.

"Hm." Sungyeol hanya berdehem membalas ucapan terimakasih Myungsoo. Matanya menatap pada setiap sudut kamar Myungsoo. "Kamarmu rapi. Sungjong benar-benar membersihkannya dengan baik." pujinya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan pujianmu itu padanya besok." ujar Myungsoo.

"Hm." Sungyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku keluar sekarang." Sungyeol berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar Myungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?" tanya Myungsoo gugup.

Sungyeol menoleh dan menatap Myungsoo yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Hm." Myungsoo mengangguk.

Sungyeol kembali berbalik untuk menuju ranjang Myungsoo. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sungyeol, menunjuk tepi ranjang Myungsoo.

"Tentu." Myungsoo mengangguk gugup.

Menit-menit berikutnya, mereka hanya terdiam. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol intens. Sedang Sungyeol hanya menunduk karena merasa risih dengan tatapan Myungsoo. Ia jadi merutuki apa yang dia pakai malam ini. Gaun tidur tipis tanpa lengan. Myungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar melihat penampilan Sungyeol malam ini. Sejak kapan bahu dan leher putih itu jadi begitu indah dan terlihat lezat untuk dimakan? Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan Myungsoo?

"S-Sungyeol-ah." Myungsoo memegang kedua bahu Sungyeol hingga membuat yeoja itu menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan itu berhasil membuat jantung keduanya maraton. Myungsoo tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai kini wajahnya hanya berjarak dua centi didepan wajah Sungyeol. Sungyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya polos. Myungsoo hilang kendali. Ia segera meraup bibir merah milik Sungyeol dan melumatnya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir itu. Myungsoo memegang kedua sisi pipi Sungyeol dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sungyeol terkejut dengan perlakuan Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba padanya. Tapi ia mengikuti saja apa yang Myungsoo lakukan padanya. Ia membalas ciuman itu. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan hal yang 'sedikit' berbahaya selama pernikahan mereka. Sungyeol tersentak ketika Myungsoo dengan kasarnya menarik tubuh Sungyeol sampai yeoja itu terbaring diranjang dengan Myungsoo yang berada diatasnya.

Myungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sungyeol. Mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher putih milik Sungyeol. Menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat kulit leher Sungyeol hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Membuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sungyeol. Myungsoo kembali pada bibir yeoja itu dan melumatnya, kali ini disertai memasukan lidahnya demi menjelajah goa hangat milik Sungyeol. Myungsoo semakin gila dibuatnya. Tangannya mulai berani menyentuh dada kiri Sungyeol dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ukh! M-Myungsoohhh~" Sungyeol mendesah diantara ciumannya dengan Myungsoo.

Puas dengan bibir Sungyeol, Myungsoo kembali pada leher putih Sungyeol dan turun menuju dada atasnya. Myungsoo akan membuka gaun tidur Sungyeol, sebelum tangan Sungyeol menahannya.

"J-jangan." Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Wae?" Myungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangan dan mulutnya, membalas tatapan Sungyeol.

"Mianhae." Sungyeol mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku tahu ini sebuah kewajiban untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa jika kau melakukannya tanpa cinta." lirih Sungyeol.

Myungsoo terdiam. Detik berikutnya ia bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Sungyeol dan berbaring disebelah yeoja itu.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf." ujar Myungsoo.

Sungyeol diam dan tetap berbaring disebelah Myungsoo. Myungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Sungyeol yang berbaring disebelahnya. Ia memandang wajah Sungyeol dan mengusap pipi berisi yeoja itu.

"Aku bersalah karena sudah menempatkanmu pada posisi yang menyulitkan." imbuh Myungsoo. Ia masih terus mengelus pipi Sungyeol. "Tapi, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk tidur disampingku malam ini? Hanya tidur sambil memelukmu. Aku janji tak akan berbuat lebih." pinta Myungsoo.

Sungyeol terkejut mendengar permintaan Myungsoo, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui. Myungsoo tersenyum kemudian membawa tubuh Sungyeol berbaring dilengannya dan memeluk yeoja itu. Sungyeol balas memeluk Myungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Myungsoo.

"Selamat tidur, Myungsoo-ya." gumam Sungyeol.

"Ne. Selamat tidur." balas Myungsoo.

Dan kedua insan itupun terlelap bersama.

.

Sungjong datang pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasanya, untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Myungsoo. Ia mempunyai kunci rumah ini dan bisa dengan leluasanya masuk. Sungjong langsung menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Myungsoo berada. Dia masuk dengan pelan, agar tak membangunkan Myungsoo yang ia yakini masih tertidur. Namun matanya langsung melotot begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Mereka tidur diranjang yang sama dan saling berpelukan.

Sungjong geram dan langsung menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Myungsoo terbangun lebih dulu dan terkejut melihat Sungjong yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungyeol ikut membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menjauhi Myungsoo. Ia turun dari ranjang itu dan sedikit takut dengan tatapan menusuk Sungjong yang tertuju padanya.

Sungjong meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya hancur melihat beberapa tanda dileher Sungyeol.

"Kau menyentuhnya?" Sungjong bertanya dengan nada lirih pada Myungsoo.

"Mianhae." Myungsoo menunduk, tak mampu melihat tangisan kepedihan Sungjong.

"Wae?" Sungjong mengguncang kasar bahu Myungsoo. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" memukul-mukul dada namja itu.

Myungsoo menahan tangan Sungjong yang memukul dadanya. Dia kemudian memeluk Sungjong erat. Sungyeol memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia kembali sadar pada posisinya. Orang ketiga. Sungyeol ingin meneteskan air matanya, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia tak mau Myungsoo melihatnya menangis. Sungyeol berjalan ingin meninggalkan kamar Myungsoo, namun Myungsoo menahan tangannya dengan tangan Myungsoo yang lain, yang tidak ia pakai untuk mendekap Sungjong.

Sungyeol berusaha melepaskan genggaman Myungsoo, tapi Myungsoo malah semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Sungyeol melihat Myungsoo menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan agar Sungyeol berhenti untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sungyeol hanya diam. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menangis tanpa isakan.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu terbebas dari hubungan rumit ini Sungyeol-ah." Myungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Sungjong. Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya, kemudian menatap Myungsoo bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Myungsoo-ya?" tanya Sungjong.

"Aku tidak ingin kau lebih menderita lagi dengan posisimu yang sekarang." ujar Myungsoo pada Sungyeol. Sungjong maupun Sungyeol sama-sama bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau ingin membebaskannya?" Sungjong mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu berarti kau akan menceraikannya?" tanya Sungjong.

Sungyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungjong, matanya beralih menatap Myungsoo.

"Ani. Aku akan menjadikan Sungyeol satu-satunya." Myungsoo menatap pada Sungjong. "Mianhae, Sungjong-ah." ujarnya.

"A-apa?" Sungjong mundur ketika Myungsoo akan meraih bahunya. "A-apa yang kau katakan Myungsoo-ya? K-kau bercanda kan? K-kau tidak mungkin memilih orang ketiga ini kan?" Sungjong menatap tajam pada Myungsoo dan Sungyeol.

"Aku memilih Sungyeol, Sungjong-ah." Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol lembut. Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Sungjong menggeleng tak terima. "K-kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan tak akan meninggalkanku, Myungsoo-ya. T-tapi kenapa-"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku sadar kalau hubungan kita tak akan berhasil. Aku sudah menikah." keputusan akhir Myungsoo.

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo. Air mata yeoja itu jatuh. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Myungsoo memilihnya.

Myungsoo menghampiri Sungjong dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah yeoja itu.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Yang tidak akan menduakanmu sepertiku." Myungsoo mengecup kening Sungjong. "Saranghae."

Sungjong menyerah. Ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Myungsoo. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Sejak awal sebenarnya dia sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Memiliki kekasih yang sudah menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ruang untuk cinta hanya untuk dua orang, bukan tiga. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Harus ada yang membuat keputusan untuk mengakhiri kisah menyakitkan yang telah kita mulai." Myungsoo melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Sungjong dan beralih meraih jemari Sungyeol. "Mari memulai kisah yang baru, Sungyeol-ah." Myungsoo memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol mengangguk. "Gomawo." ucapnya.

_Mianhae, Sungjong-ah._

End


End file.
